<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories of Old by AKnightOfAGoodKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241620">Stories of Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing'>AKnightOfAGoodKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Love, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights require comfort.</p><p>
  <b>[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei &amp; Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas &amp; Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas &amp; Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas &amp; Fudou Yuusei &amp; Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The result of me wishing 5D's showed more intimate interaction between our boys and wondering how they deal with the trauma of everything they've been through and everything that had happened.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His story is of a boy who realized too late that he was not a bird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>He was returning home to Satellite, to the unfinished Daedalus Bridge, to his nest. He had people waiting for him, and he couldn't fail them.</em> <em>It simply wasn't an option. </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>But he couldn't take the usual way back. All the roads were blocked off, all but the unfinished half of the bridge that was supposed to put New Domino City back together. That should be scary, but he'd be fine. As he drove through the empty road, he could see the other side. He could see the kids waving at him, their calls carrying over the distance. Behind them were his friends, waiting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bird smirked as he revved up his engine, gaming speed. He had to time it just right, and when he succeeded, he'd be flying again, free to come and go as he pleased. His kids and friends were cheering him on. </em>
</p><p><em>Ten meters, nine meters, six, four, three, two, and he was riding through the air, feeling the wind rush against his skin. He felt weightless as he gained more height, flying closer and closer to the sun. </em> <em>It was instinct that told him to extend his wings. </em></p><p>
  <em>But they didn't take him that far, feathers glued together with wax. They weren't enough. They were never enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart dropped, and so did he, the weight of the world pulling him down. He was only human, and he failed, failed to reach the other side of that bridge, to reach his friends and family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," he said, holding a hand out, but he was too far, falling too fast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last thing he saw was the look of horror on their faces, their screams drowned by the cruel laughter of fate.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Crow woke with a sob, sitting up in a hunch as he covered his mouth. His heart was pounding, threatening to pop out of his throat. All but that was quiet in the night. </p><p>Unable to stand it, the bird got out of the bed, taking his pillow with him as his feet led him without thought. He crept out of his bedroom, wiping his eye of stray tears. He hesitated at one of the other doors in the hallway, unsure if he would be welcomed. They'd grown up, it'd been a long time since Crow needed something like this. </p><p>But a flash of his dream—<em>the look of horror on their faces</em>—spurred him on, and he knocked lightly on the wood, hoping he was heard. He wrapped both his arms around his pillow, lips thinned.</p><p>It took only two seconds before he heard the creaking of the mattress springs and lightly annoyed footsteps. The door opened to reveal a frowning king. </p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>Jack stopped abruptly, catching sight of the pillow. Taking a second to adjust his eyes in the dark, he took notice of Crow's expression. It was the expression when the bird was at his lowest, when he was filled with guilt and fear. It was the one that reminded people just how young he still was, how young they all were. </p><p>A few moments and no words later, they'd settled into Jack's bed which was king sized. (Only the best for the him, you see.) Crow plopped down right next to Jack, nestling himself at his friend's side. It'd been a good while since he felt small, head resting on Jack's shoulder rather than his own pillow. He bristled at the fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>"Everything is alright," Jack said softly. "Big brother Jack is here."</p><p>That made Crow smile, and and he nodded, few more tears escaping him before he closed his eyes for the final time that night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my favorite things about Season 2 is Crow acting his age and that being shown. His sad expression is something that aches me and fulfills me, I love him very much. Truly, one of the best characters in YGO. (Trust me, I've watched all of them.) This boy didn't have to get involved because he wasn't originally a Signer, but he did anyway because he wanted to help and he just cared about people, especially his kids and his friends. QAQ He's papa bird with a teenage attitude, what a combo. (Crow, let me provide for you; in return, have my kids.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Romulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He build a kingdom, sacrificing the blood of his kin, his brother, his twin not to the gods but to himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He was going to make it to the Tops. That was where his throne sat, made of stone just for him. It was his rightful place; he was bound for better things, and the slums of Satellite and everything in it were only holding him back. There was nothing left for him there, and that was why he was riding towards New Domino. It shone beautifully like a diamond before his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They built a hill, an ivory tower, just for him. It was going to be everything he dreamt of, and there was nothing that could stop him. The Wheel of Fortune spun, just for him, and it was going faster and faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yet, as he got closer and closer, Jack couldn't help but feel like he'd forgotten something. He was missing <strong>something</strong>, something far more important that a throne or a crown. Something far more valuable, more beautiful. </em>
</p><p><em>It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't fully grasp it. </em> <em>So, Jack looked behind him, and he found the answer in the emptiness following him.</em></p><p>
  <em>He remembered now. He was too impatient, and he went first. He went first and as fast as he could, so fast that nobody could catch up. </em>
</p><p><em>Somewhere deep inside, Jack knew, however, that wasn't the truth. His friends had <strong>abandoned </strong>him, just as he <strong>abandoned</strong> them. He robbed and betrayed them, and left them. All to satisfy his greed, his ego, and his pride. </em> <em>Nobody could catch up because nobody bothered to try. </em></p><p>
  <em>The Tops was still pretty far away, but Jack didn't stop, turning back to the road before him. It was just as lonely as the path behind him. It was the only road left for him; there was no turning back, and only that lonely throne was still waiting him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes slowly, and he stared at the ceiling, his nerves itching just <em>to hold</em>. After what could have been a few minutes, Jack inhaled deeply, and he exhaled deeply, getting out of bed. </p><p>The air was cold on his skin, and it urged him to move quickly, leaving his door ajar. It took three long strides to reach someone else's door. He didn't knock; he simply entered like it was his own room, but he had enough courtesy to shake his friend's shoulder in warning. </p><p>"Jack?" Yūsei said, voice a bit groggy. He yawned, blinking a few times in confusion and not in alarm. </p><p>"Scoot over," Jack said, demanding and not at the same time. "Please," he added weakly. </p><p>The crab hummed lightly and rolled over to his side, making space, and the king climbed under the covers. The bed was too small for his height, so he had to curl his legs a bit. </p><p>It was fine, Jack wasn't here for the bed anyway. That was not the comfort he came here for, wrapping his arms around Yūsei's middle and pulling the shorter man to his chest. He rested his chin on top of Yūsei's head, his nerves finally content, but his mind was running on four feet, going nowhere. It was only going to exhaust itself, driving itself to a corner.</p><p>Without thinking, Jack pulled Yūsei closer, his arms tightening in thought. </p><p>"Hey," Yūsei said, voice cutting into the night. He didn't turn around, but Jack felt a hand squeezing his forearm, solid and warm. "I'm right here."</p><p>A moment of silence. </p><p>"I know," Jack replied. "That's why I came here in the first place."</p><p>Yūsei didn't pull his hand away, remaining like an anchor. "I'm glad. Now go to sleep. We can talk about in the morning if you want."</p><p>"Yeah. Okay."</p><p>Nothing more was said, and it didn't take long for Jack to fall back asleep again, holding onto something that was truly precious. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love that Season 2 Jack showed remorse for what he had done because he realized what he did, and not only that, he put in the effort to make amends. (Thank you, Carly!) Sure, there's some criticism about making him the funny man, but I think he just went back to what he used to be. I mean, he did do a prince routine when he was growing up with Martha. 

</p><p>I sure Jack has always been embarrassing, lol, but he's happy and open about his feelings now. He tells his friends he cares about them and gets mad is someone tries to hurt them. QAQ He's truly a great character and did well in succeeding Kaiba and Chazz as the main rival. I love him so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hercules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He tasked twelve labors in pendance of a sin that he carried like the sky, not his to take but his to burden none the less.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, I finished!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Working on his D-runner was a constant, always making repairs and updates, always in need of better parts. It was tiring work, but it was worth it. It wasn't just a pet project; it was the accumulation of all the effort and hope of his friends. Yūsei could've never done this by himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked up when he heard someone come right next to him, and he smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Rally," Yūsei said. "What you got there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You said you needed this, right?" the boy asked, holding out a chip, the last piece the runner needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's amazing! With this, we're all ready to go. Thank you, Rally. Where the others? They have to be here when we start this for the first time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rally had a sad look on his face, looking down at his feet. "They won't be coming."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What, why?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They heard about your dad. About Zero Reverse. Everybody thinks it's too dangerous to be around you now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yūsei stood up, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here," Rally said, giving him the chip, and he turned away. "I've got to go. Good-bye."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yūsei could only watch as Rally ran off, leaving him alone with only his runner for company. Clutching the chip in his hand, he bit his bottom lip, guilt seeping into him like poison. He was going to fix everything his father couldn't. He was going to do right by his friends and all the people who loved in New Domino. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the room turned black, everything fading away. A single turned on above him. Strands of glowing strings connected his heart to the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another light turned on, and Jack was standing in front of him, so close yet so far away. A string connected them together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your father was the reason why I lost my chance of having a family," the blond said. "The reason why so many kids ended up orphans. We starved, Yūsei. We lived like rats."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yūsei clenched his jaw. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another light. "We lost so many people," Crow said, turning his head away. Another string to his heart. "What if we had never got them back? We could've lost them forever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another light. "Maybe there are just some things we can't change after all," Akiza said, long strands of hair falling over her face. Another heart string. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another light. Two strings. "I don't know why we're still doing all of this," Luna said on the verge of tears. She clung to her brother. "I just want it to end."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When did everything get so scary?" Leo asked, shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yūsei opened his mouth, but he didn't have the words. He didn't know what to say, or he could say to make everything okay again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was when his friends began to pull away, the distance between growing and growing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, guys, wait up," Yūsei called out, setting in a run, but every step was in place. He was stuck, and they were leaving, distrust and doubt in each other their faces, and a piercing pain struck through his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, please!" he cried out, tears running down his face. He reached out a hand, but nobody reached back. "Come back! I'm sorry! I'm doing everything I can to fix this! I'm sorry. Don't leave me. How can I do this alone? Come ba—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"—ck! Please!"</p><p>"Yūsei, wake up! It's me!"</p><p>He choked out a cry, his breathing coming out in loud oants. He could feel the blood shooting through his veins like stars, his body shaking from the cold sweat. His face was wet with tears.</p><p>He only started to calm when he saw familiar orange hair, but he was apprehensive to speak, growing numb. That nightmare lingered in the back of his mind.</p><p>"Must have been pretty bad," Crow said carefully, holding Yūsei by the hand. He smiled something comforting. "You okay?"</p><p>"Y— Yeah," the crab said, but he saw the patience in his friends eyes. Yūsei looked away. "No," he whispered.</p><p>The bird let out a gentle chuckle, standing up. "C'mon," he said, not letting go.</p><p>Yūsei blinked, letting himself be pulled out of his room. "Where are we going?" he asked, wiping his face with the back of his other hand. </p><p>Crow didn't answer, but the moment they got out into the hallway, Yūsei saw Jack standing at the threshold of his bedroom. He probably heard the shouting too.</p><p>For a brief moment, Yūsei remembered their childhood, wandering through the dark as quietly as possible as to not wake anybody up. Crow gave him a knowing smile, pulling him through the doorway and on to the large bed. (It nearly took up the whole room.)</p><p>Yūsei didn't say anything as Crow made himself comfortable, wrapping his arms around the crab's middle and snuggling against his chest. Yūsei couldn't help but laugh, wrapping his arms around the bird's shoulders. </p><p>Jack came up to them, curling up again behind Yūsei. The blond wrapped an arm over both his brothers, adding his weight, and let out a quiet sigh, already settling back to sleep.</p><p>Something in the back of Yūsei's mind told him to follow. There was nothing to worry about right now; all his doubts were wrong.</p><p>He was safe here, and here was where he belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every time someone guilt Yūsei for Zero Reverse by association, I want to yell. I'm sorry, but could you <i>not</i>?  °^° This boy has been nothing but kind and understanding since the day he was born, and people want to make him feel bad about existing? Them's fightin' words! Yūsei's only fault is being a protagonist.
</p><p>Omgs, he was <i>so</i> cute in BBT; I never knew he spoke such polite Japanese until then. He addressed Jaden and Yūgi as -san. QAQ He's physically older than both of them, but he just be respecting the King of Games and the Spirit King like that. And he just loves Stardust so much? That was his heart, and when Paradox stole it, he followed and found more friends. <i>Guys</i>, he's perfect.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work(s), please check out <a href="https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09">my (18+) Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>